Heroes Aren't Born Fallen Star
by UnHolyChurch
Summary: Back to the Beginning. Xander and Willow and Jessy are still friends but one of them is a little different. Smallville crossover, kinda.
1. Heroes Aren't Born 1 Fallen Star

Title: Hero's Aren't Born (Fallen Star 1/?)  
  
Author: Michael Dunbar and UnHolyChurch  
  
E-mail: Mutant190583@yahoo.com and Unholychrch@yahoo.com  
  
Distribution: If you want it you can have it.  
  
Timeline: Season 1  
  
Rating: PG14  
  
Feedback: We would like to know if this is worth continuing.  
  
Pairing: I'm not saying. Yet.  
  
Disclaimer: UPN and Joss own Buffy. Whoever owns SmallVille and Superman owns them:)  
  
Summary: Xander isn't exactly human.  
  
Dedications:  
  
Church: Li'l C, Shana, Glory and Phaedra, (Not BXers but I'm still working on them.) And to Joanne W and Taygetta for inspiring me to BX fics in the first place  
  
Michael: Wicked_Raygun (without him I'd have been a cack writer still, you inspired me buddy), Queen Angel (without her I wouldn't have my beer fountain), Ozmandayus (without him I wouldn't have EM), Rick Seiber (without him I wouldn't have so many cool stories to read), Socrates (Dude's got a will of iron when it comes to B/X either that or he has a time machine), Bob Regent (Dudes a BRIT WOOHOO!!!!) and anyone else that is a B/X'er. If you want to be mentioned then just say. After all it makes our fic look longer.  
  
Author's note: This is the Pilot episode for what we hope to be a series of episodes. Much the same way Joanne has done her TNAOBAX Series. ------------ --------  
  
7:45 P.M. September 27th, 1980 Outside of Sunnydale, California.  
  
Colored fields stretch out in every direction like a patchwork quilt covering the land, the corn stands tall reaching to the sky, waiting to be gathered by its owner come harvest. Fields of wheat and barley ripple like water as the breeze caresses the hillside. An old tired fence standing a few feet high stretches down through the valley marking an old boundary long forgotten. Several small clusters of trees break up the landscape. Along one field a row of pines creates a wall against the wind. A crystal blue lake fills a low area in the valley and is fed by a stream that meanders down the hillside with a peaceful laziness suited to this fruitful valley.  
  
A distant hill conceals a small metropolis from view, though a few telltale signs give light to the fact that urban life is not as distant as it seems. One building peaks up above the horizon and a low rumble of automobile traffic floats through the air. A single quiet road cuts through the picture of rural affluence, like an aging scar, proof of modern disturbance. Farther down the valley a smaller path branches off from the main road and leads to a solitary farmstead. The name on the mailbox reads Harris.  
  
The sun is slowly drifting low in the western sky and the lone yard light flickers to life. Several rust colored buildings are bathed in the brightness. The house itself is white and looks newly built. Simple yet comfortable, the face of the house holds three rows of windows each trim and clean. A basic wooden door leads from the center of the lower level out onto a solid looking whitewashed porch. The opposite building is the barn; it stands taller than all the other structures in the yard with two cement silos flanking it on either side. The red paint matches all the other buildings in shade. The loft doors are open and stacks of hay bales can be seen in the dark cavernous maw. A small chicken coop stands not far from the main house and the clucking can be heard as the chickens settle in with darkness approaching. A protective wire cage surrounds this building, guarding against foxes or other predators of the night. Behind the barn a high wooden fence encloses an expansive area. Several horses are making a casual return to their shelter for the night. Other small buildings surround the yard, each with purpose. All are painted with the same rusty red coloring.  
  
A rebuilt 59' Chevy pickup sits waiting for its passengers in font of the sidewalk that leads to the porch. There, watching the sun sink below the hills a young woman stands alone. A reflective expression plays at her delicate features. This night holds no special meaning for Martha Harris; in fact it promises to be a night of misery and embarrassment. She is to go with her husband, John, to visit his mother. It is no secret; John's mother does not like her son's new wife. The looks she receives whenever she kisses him, the cold food she is usually served while everyone else's is hot and well cooked, the little comments about how she runs her house and how she dresses, all make the elder Mrs. Harris' feelings very clear. But Martha holds her tongue; she remains patient for the sake of the man she loves.  
  
They have been married a short time, only 19 months of wedded bliss. The memory of the wedding is still clear in her mind. The smile he wore as he placed the ring on her finger and whispered the words that made her heart ache with joy. "I do" Running her hand along her finger she looks down and sees the shining wedding band. It would never leave her finger; her heart had made a promise that joyful day. It had only been a small wedding at a very small church. She had been so overjoyed. Her dreams were coming true. They were happy together; neither could ever disappoint the other. Everything was nearly perfect in their little world. Both were worthy of the love given them by their partner. Only one thing was needed to complete their little family.  
  
They had tried and tried to conceive a baby. Using every method in the book beneficial to conception. Altering their diets, monitoring her monthly cycles, even trying some odd home remedies. But nothing seemed to work. Finally they decided to seek medical help. After several tests and several painful days of waiting, the doctors came back with their results. Nothing could have broken her more then when the doctor explained her diagnosis. Martha wasn't able to bear children and nothing they could do would change that.  
  
The weeks that followed were the most depressing times of Martha's life, every time she looked in the mirror all she saw was a failure, she wasn't a woman worthy of John's love, she had disappointed him in a way for which she could never forgive herself. She couldn't provide a child for her husband. He assured her it didn't matter; that she alone was enough for him, that she was still the woman he adored, more than worthy of his love. Yet it fell upon deaf ears. She was depressed and nothing was bringing her out of it. She had sunk into a shell of darkness and self-pity. She couldn't accept he still loved her. In her mind she wasn't allowed to feel that love. She was undeserving of happiness. No matter how hard he tried he was unable to reach her. Flowers and candy, romantic evenings, or love letters filled with his emotions for her. Nothing breached the walls of her heart. He couldn't take it much longer. Then finally his patience gave out. He lost his control, he screamed at her, cried out to her, begged her to understand him, and begged her to feel his love. His emotional outburst finally formed a crack in her barriers. She began to see a new side of him, a side where he loved her for who she was. The part she had always ignored. She was so wrapped up in her own "uselessness". She had forgotten why they were together. Why he had loved her in the first place. And then she broke down along with him. They cried in each other's arms. They comforted each other, and loved each other again. She finally found the love to forgive herself. And to realize there really was nothing to forgive.  
  
After that night, life returned to normal. A smile crept back onto her face whenever she saw him. She was finally happy once again, or as happy as she thought she could be. The sound of the screen door slamming snaps her out of her daydream. Two arms encircle her waist from behind and she feels a kiss to the back of her neck making her sigh contentedly. His chin then rests on the top of her head and she feels him pull her tighter. "Are you ready darling?"  
  
"As ready as I always am to see your mother"  
  
He grins then kisses the top of her head, pulling her around he gently runs his right hand down her forearm and entwines their fingers together. Kissing her nose he gently places his forehead against hers and their eyes meet, blue to brown. "You know I love you don't you."  
  
His heart was clear in his eyes. "Yes. I do." She felt every word as she spoke them. Turning around there hands remain linked as they headed down the steps of the porch.  
9:35 PM September 27th, 1980 Crocket road (headed toward the Harris Farm)  
  
The dust billows up from under the tires as the Chevy speeds along at more than 40mph, the 454 engine roaring under the hood.  
  
The sky has completely darkened by now with clouds overhanging half the sky, giving the valley an ethereal quality. Some moonlight penetrates the edge of the clouds providing just enough light to make out shapes in the dark.  
  
The cab is entirely silent. But tension is thick. The dashboard gives off just enough light for Jonathan to see his wife's face. The light catches the wetness on her cheek. He closes his eyes for a second and fumes at his mother. Turning to her he softens his voice.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She stifles a sad chuckle as she thinks back to the events of the night. It may have been a mistake to keep the doctor's words from her mother-in- law. Tonight she had begun to chide them about when they were going to have a child. And though she may not have been trying to be cruel, her words struck a nerve. Before Martha had realized it, she was out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Jonathan made a terse cryptic apology for her, knowing she didn't want to tell his mother the true reason for her reaction. He then excused himself and followed her out. They had left shortly after.  
  
Turning her head to look out the window, she sniffed and spoke. "Yea. I'm fine"  
  
"Martha. I'm so ... so sorry. She had no right to say those things." While he speaks she focused her attention back onto him. "When we get home I'll call her and." He attempts to go on but she leans over and places her hand on his arm, he looks at the road and then back to her.  
  
"Don't. Don't apologize for her Jonathan. You're you. You love me. It wasn't your fault, trust me"  
  
He nods his head solemnly; she reaches for his hand and entwines their fingers as she rests back against the seat looking out to the road before them. They sit together in a now peaceful silence.  
  
Coming over a rise in the road their yard light comes into view. Pressing down on the accelerator the truck speeds up and jumps up as they hit a bump.  
  
"Hey would you look at that?"  
  
Martha's voice makes him turn his head slightly to peer out of her side window, he gasps slightly. The entire sky in the distance shines a bright flaming red like it is on fire and is spreading across the clouds. The beauty of it is unquestionable as they gaze in wonderment, Jonathan having to switch between views to keep the truck on the road.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
Neither knows which one said it but they both thought it. The edge of the glowing inferno in the deep blue sky seems to dissipate as the center grows brighter. A flash and then it appears that the fire begins to melt. Burning flame breaks loose and falls downward towards the distant hills. Small explosions can be seen where the separate burning elements begin to impact the earth. Then it becomes plain that the impact sites are coming nearer to the moving pickup.  
  
Then all hell breaks loose, as the sky directly over them takes on an intense brightness a large flaming rock becomes clearer as it falls directly towards them. Jonathan presses the pedal to the floor and the truck races forward. Through the rearview mirror he can see the meteor strike the ground about 20 yards behind them.  
  
Pieces fly off in all different directions, blue, red and yellow rocks break off and are thrown all around into the fields, instantly igniting the grain into small brushfires. The impact of the large piece creates a tremendous shock wave that quickly overtakes the speeding vehicle. The entire truck bucks at the force of the explosion; the rear wheels are lifted from the ground. The truck is thrown forward, half turning sideways, and then dropping back onto the road.  
  
Jonathan grabs the steering wheel, fighting to regain control; he pulls left with all his strength. The truck fishtails and then breaks into a skid. The front passenger's side tire veers off of the shoulder. He frantically try's to return to the road but quickly realizes has to allow the momentum to pull them into the ditch to avoid rolling the vehicle. Finally they come to a stop, still on all four wheels.  
  
Then silence.  
  
Jonathan turns to his wife, a stupefied grin on his face. She is visibly shaken. Together they let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. He pulls at the belt that holds him to his seat and releases it. "You stay here. I want to see what that was."  
  
"But Jonathan."  
  
"No buts" he interrupts "You stay here and don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
She is about to respond but just nods her head in agreement to his request. He smiles then slips from the car.  
  
Looking back he can see the flames burning through the dark where the thing has crashed. The air is already becoming heavy with smoke from the fires. As he comes closer he sees that half the road has been completely demolished, and swallowed into a large crater. He stands at the edge of the crater shielding his face from the heat radiating from the hole. At the bottom he sees what appears to be an egg shaped rock about 4 feet in diameter and 5 feet long. Suddenly the rock begins to hiss and steam starts to rise. Jon backs up a few steps, but keeps the object in view. As he stands there he notices the rock isn't giving off as much heat as before. Puzzled he kneels on the edge for a better look, when the hissing stops and the top half of the rock begins to move towards him. The top opens to reveal the rock is hollow and not exactly a rock.  
  
Cautiously he lowers himself into the crater for a better look. He moves around so to better see into the opening, and freezes. Quickly he turns back to the truck and shouts. "Martha! Get over here!"  
  
She comes rushing out and runs up to the edge, a worried look on her face. "Jon what is it?"  
  
From behind him she sees him bend over the large object and lift something out of it. He turns to her with what appears to be a bundle of cloth. "Look at this he says." He pulls back a piece of the cloth to show his wife what he is holding.  
  
Her face freezes at what she sees. She tries to open her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Her eyes instantly begin to fill with tears. "It's a . It's a Baby. What is it. Where did it.?" She holds out her arms and Jon places the bundle in her hands.  
  
"I don't know. It was in that meteor thing." He pulls himself up from the hole.  
  
Martha is cradling the baby and staring awestruck. Jon pulls her with him towards the truck. "Lets get home and see if it's alright." She doesn't seem to even notice him. Her eyes don't leave the baby's face. He leads her to her seat and shuts her door. He climbs in and starts the engine. Luckily the ditch isn't that steep up ahead and he is able to pull back onto the road.  
They arrive home and take the baby into the house. Laying it on the bed Martha uncovers the baby, discovering it to be a boy. She looks him over and finds no wounds or bruises. Jon is standing behind her. He hasn't said anything since they got back into the truck. "Martha. Shouldn't we call the authorities? Maybe.. I don't know. What is he?"  
  
She turns to him with a happiness in her eyes he hasn't seen for a long time. "Jon. It's a baby. It's our baby."  
  
"But we can't just."  
  
She breaks in. Her eyes pleading "Jon."  
  
Then he knows there is no changing her mind.  
2:35 PM July 17th, 1993 The Harris Farm  
The afternoon sun is warm and comfortable on her back, especially when the cool breeze ruffles the trees and brushes through her golden brown hair. Martha is in the yard beside the house hanging sheets on the clothesline. From where she is standing she can see Jonathan in the field. He appears to be angry at the tractor. She sees him jump down from the seat and kick at the tire. She chuckles to herself when he begins to hop on one leg. Looking down at her watch she glances up to the road.  
  
"Just a few more minutes." She mumbles to herself.  
  
She can just see a faint figure in the distance. She can't help but smile.  
  
"Right on time."  
  
She turns back to her laundry and waits for him to arrive. Looking back just as a young brown-haired boy turns his bicycle into the driveway. In a cloud of dust he skids to a stop, then pulls his bike onto the lawn and lays it on its side.  
  
"Hey Mom." The boy then turns and looks back down the road. "I beat 'em good this time. Look at that."  
  
His mother follows his gaze to two more cyclists still about a quarter of a mile back. "Alexander that wasn't very nice."  
  
"But Mom, Jesse said we should race. He got a new bike and he thought he could beat me."  
  
She gives him a stern look and his brown eye turn away from hers. She smiles and shakes her head. "So are Willow and Jesse going to be staying for dinner?"  
  
"Can they mom?"  
  
"Yes that would be fine. And there are some fresh cookies on the kitchen table for you too.." She looks up to find he has already disappeared into the house. Shaking her head she smiles as she speaks to herself. "Alexander Lavelle Harris. I swear some day..." Just then the boy's two friends, a boy, and a girl, pull to a stop and dismount from their bikes. The first to arrive is another boy by the name of Jesse. He looks as though he could have been Alexander's brother with the same dark hair and eyes. And behind him a girl, Willow, whose striking red hair is pulled back into two ponytails. Her eyes are a deep green almost emerald color, which makes her look comical and adorable at the same time.  
  
" Hey Mrs. Harris, where'd Xander go?" The boy speaks first.  
  
"In the house. I mentioned food and you know how he acts. Go on in."  
  
The boy immediately takes off for the front door, but the girl holds back long enough to thank her friend's mother. As Willow approaches the porch she sees Xander standing on the top step waiting for her. His mouth is full, and his face is smeared with chocolate. As she climbs the steps he holds out his hand. In it he holds a large chocolate chip cookie.  
  
"For you." He mumbles through a mouth full of cookie.  
  
"Thanks." She says as she accepts the cookie beaming brightly at him.  
  
He smiles back and turns to yell to Jesse. "Hey come back out here."  
  
Xander sits down on the porch swing. Willow discreetly sits next to him. Jesse lifts himself up on the ledge of the porch, hanging one leg over the railing and leans against one of the roof supports. "So what are we gonna do this afternoon?"  
  
"I think we should play doctor, I got a new book and I brought it along. Its in the basket on my bike, I can get it if we want to play." Willow chirps hopefully.  
  
Jesse smirks at Xander who just shakes his head slightly. "Na, its too nice out today. I think we should do some more exploring."  
  
Jesse sits up at this. "Hey we could go into that cave we found last time. Bring flashlights and see if there's anything in there."  
  
"Sure I have two flashlights upstairs. But. we can't tell my mom. So we are gonna have to kinda sneak out." Xander begins to plan things in his head.  
  
Willow's forehead begins to crease. "I don't know guys. Should we do that? It could be dangerous. I mean.what if there are bears, or ... or wolves or something."  
  
"Yeah it could be a werewolf den." Jesse's eyes are wide in mock horror.  
  
"Oh shut up. Werewolves are just made up. I'm serious. What if it caves in or we get lost or or..."  
  
"Oh your just a scaredy cat. Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" Jesse taunts her in a singsong voice.  
  
"I am not. Stop it!" Her face is starting to match the color of her hair.  
  
Xander puts his hand on her shoulder. "Its okay Will. I'll be there. I'll protect ya." He grins and winks at her but she continues to redden even more.  
  
But she manages a small nod. "Okay. But if it looks dangerous we will turn around right?"  
  
"Of course." Xander nods confidently. "I'll just run up and get the flashlights and we can tell mom were going down to play at the stream." He jumps up and sprints into the house slamming the screen door behind him.  
3:13 PM July 17th 1993 Two miles south of the Harris Farm  
  
It had taken nearly a half hour to reach the area where they remembered seeing the mouth of the cave. Only able to ride their bikes part of the way they had walked the last half-mile. They were walking along the edge of an oat field that bordered a steep incline leading out of the valley. The path they were following marked the edge of the workable farmland. Looking up was like looking into a near vertical forest. Trees blocked their view of the top of the hill. But it was nice to walk in the shaded coolness.  
  
Xander had also grabbed his compass and a canteen. Not that they would need them but he figured explorers should look like explorers.  
  
Willow was holding the compass, and she kept stopping and checking their direction. "We're still heading south." She announces.  
  
"Will. We are walking in a straight line, of course we are still heading south." Xander stops to wait for her to catch up.  
  
"I know but I was just trying to make sure we knew where we were so we could go back, and ah not get lost and oh, fine then, I'll be quiet now and let you do all the navigating Mr. Navigator person."  
  
Xander just chuckles and Jesse rolls his eyes. "Its right up here. I remember it's by that pine tree that fell down. See there it is."  
  
Up ahead of them was the tree that Jesse was talking about. A large pine had been knocked over, most likely by the wind, and laid across the path, stretched out partially into the field. It looked as though it hadn't been dead that long. The needles were just beginning to brown.  
  
Jesse ran ahead and ducked under the main trunk, where there were no branches. "Come on guys I can see it from here." He shouts back to them.  
  
Willow tucks the compass into her pocket. When they reach the tree, Xander holds back a branch so she can crawl under a bit more easily. Xander then puts his hand on top of the log and though it was nearly as high as his head, he vaults over it easily. Landing in front of his two fellow explorers, he catches Willows impressed look. Jesse just sneers at him. "Show off."  
  
Xander only shrugs and turns his attention to the cave opening that beckons several yards away. The three of them stand for several seconds just gaping at the scene before them.  
  
The entrance is several feet up the incline, and looking at it from below like this makes the darkness inside seem even more sinister. The mouth of the cave is only about 4 feet high, but from this angle its seems to loom over them. Vegetation has grown up and around the cave almost concealing the rock. From this angle it looks as though the hole leads down without end. Willow unconsciously steps up behind Xander as though she's is hiding behind him.  
  
Jesse turns with a gleam in his eye and his voice holds a challenge. "So you guys ready?"  
  
Xander doesn't take his eyes off the cave, but he answers. "Ya. Just lead the way." When he hears Jesse gulp he grins and peeks at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Jesse pulls the canteen off his hip and takes a swig. He then straps it back on his belt and checks his flashlight.  
  
"Well Indiana, you going or not?"  
  
"Hold on. I'm checking my equipment." Jesse satisfied that the flashlight worked, returns it to his pocket and moves toward the base of the hill. The approach to the entrance is too steep to walk up, so he leans over and grabs a hold of two firm, partially buried stones and pulls himself up. He makes it to the entrance with little difficulty and stands and pulls his flashlight out. Shining it down into the cave he gives a shout. "Any werewolves in there!" He turns and grins down at them, then turns back and steps in a bit farther. But he quickly steps back out and calls down to them again. "Hey guys get up here, you gotta see this."  
  
Xander begins to make his ascent when he notices Willow still standing frozen. Gaping at him with a terrified look on her face. He returns to her and grabs her hand. "Come on Will its fine. See, nothing happened to Jesse."  
  
She allows herself to be pulled along as he helps her up the hill. When they reach the top and are able to stand, she immediately grabs hold of Xander's arm and pulls herself close to him. He looks down at her and grins.  
  
"Its okay Will. There's nothing gonna hurt you." He turns back to Jesse. "What's did you find"  
  
Jesse is a few more yards into the entrance, kneeling down and examining something. "I don' t think this is a cave. Look."  
  
They take a few steps closer to see what Jesse is talking about. Half buried under dirt and rocks are two steel rails.  
  
Willow seems to forget about being afraid for the moment and kneels beside Jesse. "This is a mine. These are tracks for the carts they used to carry the rocks out of the mine."  
  
Jesse stares at her with a satirical look. "Well thank you Miss Encyclopedia. But I have seen Scooby Doo. I kinda figured it out already."  
  
She slaps him on the arm and rises to her feet.  
  
Xander shines his flashlight down the tunnel. "I wonder what they mined here."  
  
"Probably gold." Willow answers. "This is California."  
  
"Gold!?!?" Jesse jumps to his feet. "Hey do you think there is still some here?" Without waiting for an answer he takes off down the tunnel.  
  
"Wait a minute Jess. You don't know.." But Jesse wasn't paying attention to Xander's words. "We better follow him."  
  
As they move far enough away from the entrance that the only light is from their flashlights, they begin moving slower. The floor is littered with rocks that have fallen from the ceiling and the walls jut in and out randomly. Every ten feet or so is another wooden support. None of which appeared to be in great shape. They manage to catch up to Jesse after only about 50 yards. He had stopped when he found a cart nearly full of rock still on the tracks. He is picking through the rocks, examining them under the light of his flashlight, as they approach.  
  
"Jesse, lets stay together okay." Xander's voice is calm but stern. "We don't know what's up ahead."  
  
"They wouldn't have left anything in there you know." Willow is again standing very close to Xander. "I bet they didn't find anything here, or if they did its all gone by now."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." Jesse takes the rock he is holding and chucks it down the tunnel. They hear it strike once and then nothing for several seconds. They then hear a very faint crash.  
  
"Must be a drop off up ahead." Xander observes. Shining his light ahead they can all see where the tracks just come to an end.  
  
"Hey I got an idea. Lets push this cart into the hole. It will be cool."  
  
"Umm I'm not sure if we should."  
  
"You just don't think you can push it."  
  
Xander turns to Willow and she shakes her head. But he turns back to Jesse and nods. "Okay lets do it."  
  
Jesse gets behind the cart and leans into it. But it doesn't move. Xander hands his flashlight to Willow and steps beside Jesse. With a grunt and a groan the wheels begin to turns. All of a sudden the rust seems to break loose and the cart lunges forward leaving Jesse to fall flat on his face. Xander moves with it for a few steps and then lets go. Willow shines the light down the passageway and they all watch as the cart slips over the edge. They hear it hit the side once then again. Then like a crash of thunder it hits the bottom of the shaft. The noise is overwhelming as it echoes through the maze of passageways. The entire hill begins to shake.  
  
Xander turns back and looks at Willow and Jesse. "Lets get out of here!"  
  
Jesse leaps to his feet and they all begin to run back to the entrance. Dust is filling the air and the walls are visibly shaking. Struggling and stumbling along they are nearly to the entrance. When Xander hears a shriek from behind him. Turning he sees Willow fall. He skids to a stop and doubles back towards her. She is trying stand back up when Xander sees the beam over her head begin to fall. He can tell she isn't going to be able to move quickly enough to get out of the way.  
  
With terror in his voice he screams to her. "Willoooooooooooowwwwwww!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tbc 


	2. Heroes Aren't Born 2 Fallen Star

Title: Hero's Aren't Born (Fallen Star 2/?) Author: Michael Dunbar and UnHolyChurch E-mail: Mutant190583@yahoo.com and Unholychrch@yahoo.com Distribution: If you want it you can have it. Timeline: Season 1 Rating: PG14 Feedback: We would like to know if this is worth continuing. Pairing: I'm not saying. Yet. Disclaimer: UPN and Joss own Buffy. Whoever owns SmallVille and Superman owns them:) Summary: Xander isn't exactly human. Dedications: Church: Li'l C, Shana, Glory, Phaedra, and Sydney (Not BXers but I'm working on them.) And to Joanne W and Taygetta for inspiring me to BX fics in the first place. Michael: Wicked_Raygun (without him I'd have been a cack writer still, you inspired me buddy), Queen Angel (without her I wouldn't have my beer fountain), Ozmandayus (without him I wouldn't have EM), Rick Seiber (without him I wouldn't have so many cool stories to read), Socrates (Dude's got a will of iron when it comes to B/X either that or he has a time machine), Bob Regent (Dudes a BRIT WOOHOO!!!!) and anyone else that is a B/X'er. If you want to be mentioned then just say. After all it makes our fic look longer.   
  
Author's note: This is the Pilot episode for what we hope to be a series of episodes. Much the same way Joanne has done her TNAOBAX Series.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
4:23 PM July 17th 1993 Abandoned Mine Near Harris Farm  
  
Xander sees the beam give way; several large pieces of the ceiling that had rested on the support start shifting and begin to fall. One chunk of rock nearly the size of Willow comes loose and crashes downward. Xander's feet are moving as fast as he believes possible, but he realizes he's not going to get to her in time. His muscles strain and then his entire body is shaken by a sudden sensation. It feels as though the strong gale he felt he was running against suddenly dies down. Now it seems as though the downward motion of the rock begins to slow. The dust appears to stop moving as if suspended in space. But his strides do not seem to be affected. He reaches Willow before the beam or the rock fall any closer to her. Instinctively, he moves beneath the wooden beam to grab hold and push upward. As he does this the speed of the world re-merges with his own.  
  
Willow looks up at him, straining at the tremendous weight. She is frozen in shock, her green eyes wide at the sight before her. More of the smaller stones begin to fall, raining down on his head and hands. Turning his face away from the dust he yells to Willow. "Get out of here!"  
  
His shout snaps her attention back to the present danger. She pushes herself off the ground and sprints for the opening, not looking back. The shaking becomes more pronounced, more and more pieces fall all around her. As she reaches the safety of the outside, the brightness of the light blinds her. Stumbling off the ledge she rolls down the side of the embankment. Coming to a stop at Jesse's feet. She pushes herself to her hands and knees then leans back on her heels. Alarmed she looks back, her eyes frantically searching for Xander. The mine is still rumbling and he hasn't come out.  
  
"Where is he?" Jesse asks as he helps Willow to her feet.  
  
In a shaky voice, she answers. "I, I don't know he was right behind me. We have to go, we have to go back in there and get him." As she speaks a thunderous crash emanates from the darkness of the cave. A cloud of dust billows out obscuring their view. Pieces of dirt and debris shower down on them.  
  
"Noooooo!" Willow screams and runs back towards the incline. She falls to her hands and knees trying to climb the hill, and Jesse pulls her back.  
  
"Let me go we have to get him out!" Tears stream down her dust-covered face leaving muddy tracks. She turns and tries to push him off.  
  
Jesse saying nothing holds her around the shoulders. Looking up they can just barely see through the haze caused by the floating debris. The opening looks as though it is completely covered over. Dropping to her knees, Willow buries her face in her hands, weeping loudly. Jesse swallows hard, his mouth completely dry; his eyes burn trying to hold back tears.  
  
He is about to break down himself when he sees something moving behind the floating dust. Squinting, he takes a step forward. Yes. One of the rocks appears to be moving. In three giant strides he is up the embankment and in front of the wall of rock. He grabs hold of the one that is moving and pulls on it. Willow seeing his actions, stops crying and watches but doesn't get up from the ground. Jesse gives another tug and the rock slides just a bit, then it finally gives, falling to the side of what formerly was the entrance. The rock falls away to reveal a dark gap about a foot square. In the gap are a pair of very dirty arms and a head of tousled brown hair. Jesse reaches in and Xander takes his hand to pull himself through the tight hole.  
  
Almost the instant he sets his feet on the ground he is knocked back into the rock face by Willow as she wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his chest. "Alexander LaVelle Harris" Her voice is muffled by his shirt. "Don't you ever do that to me again." He pulls his arms free and stabilizes himself then wraps his arms around her. He rubs her back trying to console her. "Its okay Will. I'm fine."  
  
Jesse slaps him on the shoulder. "I thought I was gonna be in a lot of trouble trying to tell your mom where you were."  
  
Xander gives him a half grin and shakes his head. "Thanks Jesse. I was worried about you too."  
  
Jesse turns to the wall of rock behind them and examines the hole. "You must be the luckiest guy in the world. You should have been squished!"  
  
Xander looks down and nods. "Yeah, I should have." But he was thinking about something else. Jesse doesn't see the expression on his face, but Willow notices. Each of them quietly wonders how he got to her so quickly. They both shake off the thoughts as Jesse turns and half jumps half runs back down to the path.  
  
"Are you two gonna kiss or are we going back home?" Jesse stands at the bottom looking up at the two friends still wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
Both quickly drop their arms to their sides and look away from the other. Willow's face turns bright red and Xander's even gets a bit pink.  
  
Carefully they pick their way down the hill, joining Jesse. And together all three set off down the path back to Xander's house.  
  
8:30 PM July 8th 1995 Harris Farm  
  
The large barn door swings in the breeze, creaking as it moves. A laugh can be heard from below; Jonathan and Xander are standing between two rows of stalls. Xander, his usual cheery self, is a little taller then that day in the cave, slightly broader in the shoulders. Jonathan's appears happy but seems older than a man of forty-five. His face has a drawn out quality to it, his eyes have sunken into his skull, and his skin pale for a man accustomed to spending all his daytime hours out in the field.  
  
"So why didn't she ask you for help in the first place?" Xander's face is lit with enjoyment as he listens to his father's story.  
  
"You know your mother. She's as stubborn as they come." The older Harris smiles as he lifts a 5-gallon pail of mixed grain into one of the horse's pens and dumps half into the wooden bunk.  
  
"But she had to know there was no way she could move it on her own." Xander is feeding the horses on the other side of the aisle.  
  
Jonathan empties the rest of the bucket in the next trough and answers. "And she never would have, if you hadn't been there. She said you saw what she was doing and decided to help. You pushed that truck out of the ditch like you were pushing a baby carriage."  
  
Xander shakes his head. "I don't remember any of that."  
  
"Well you were only like three when it happened!"  
  
Xander laughs to himself. And grabs another pail.  
  
A few moments of silence pass.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes?" Jonathan replies before moving onto the next stall.  
  
"Well." Xander looks away from his father's face "Why do we have to move? I like it here." He looks back, his eyes pleading.  
  
Jonathan avoids his son's gaze and turns back to his work. This isn't a popular subject of conversation at the Harris household. It isn't as though he wants to leave the farm. He would much rather stay here till the end; to see the sun rise every morning over his green valley, and the light as it cascades across the lake and up the stream before reaching his house, to watch as the rainstorms climb the western hill and sweep through leaving everything clean as it passes. But the doctor had given him orders and Martha had demanded he obey.  
  
"I'm getting worse" A simple response, he was still getting used to those words himself. A chestnut bay nuzzles him and he runs his hand along the horse's nose "The doc says if I stay here it will only shorten the time I have left. But you know this already. What's the real problem?"  
  
There eyes meet and Xander's shoulders slump slightly.  
  
"Nothing I guess. But with me like, well, you know. Its just gonna be hard. It's just I; I don't want to be in town, that's where all the people live.  
  
"As well as your friends."  
  
"Well Yeah."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to live closer so you could see them more often? And it wouldn't be any different then the way you are at school now. You'll just live a little closer now."  
  
"I suppose. But you don't want to go either. I know you'd rather stay here."  
  
"Well your right. But I also want to be with you and your mother as long as possible. That's all that matters to me." Squeezing his son's shoulder as he finishes. He walks toward the ladder leading up to the loft. "I'm gonna throw down some hay then we can go eat."  
  
"Dad, are you sure? I mean.."  
  
"Xander, I'm not a has-been yet. I can still..." In the blink of an eye, Xander squeezes past him and bolts up the ladder.  
  
"Don't worry dad I'll get it."  
  
Jonathan shakes his head as he reaches and begins to pull himself up the ladder. Xander returns from the stacks of hay, balancing three 75-lb bales in each hand, as though he is a waiter carrying two trays. Glancing down to the hole he sees his father just reaching a hand over the upper ledge. He waits as Jonathan pulls his head and shoulders up above the level of the loft floor.  
  
When he sees Xander carrying all three bales he grins. "Son, I could have." Stopping mid-sentence, he closes his eyes, his face twisting in pain, as he slumps and begins to fall backwards.  
  
"DAD!!!!!!"  
  
Time stops, The bales of hay remain in mid air and the fragments that had broken away from them hung like dust particles in the air. Reaching down Xander effortlessly lifts the still body. His father's eyes are closed. Xander lowers him to the floor below.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
There is still no response. Reaching for his hand, Xander places two fingers at his wrist feeling for a pulse.  
  
Xander turns around, his eyes full with tears, he yells.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
9:46 PM July 13th 1996 Moon Rock Pizza, Sunnydale, CA  
  
A bright blue and red neon sign glows in the darkness in the middle of the commercial district. The sign reads Moon Rock Pizza and the O in Rock is made to look like a flaming meteor crashing into the rest of the word. Through the window the establishment appears to be small but comfortable. Booths line each wall and a giant counter shaped in a semi circle fills the center of the room. A few small tables fill the remaining space. The kitchen can be seen through a double set of swinging doors at the back.  
  
In the booth nearest to the door sit three teens, Xander, Jesse and Willow. The redhead is enjoying her cheese only pizza much to Jesse's disgust. He cannot see the point of ordering a pizza without anything on it.  
  
His pizza on the other hand is loaded with every topping imaginable. In fact he even added a few things he brought from home. He bites into the slice of overdosed pizza and rolls his eyes with delight before noticing the look of horror on his friend's faces.  
  
"You're sick. You know that right?" Xander says and bites into the simple hotdog he had ordered. Strangely he isn't in the mood to gorge himself on pizza.  
  
"Whoa he speaks." Jesse replies through a full mouth.  
  
"Of course I speak, I am aware of the English language and it's many uses." He jokes looking down at his somewhat disappointing meal.  
  
"Why are you getting a D+ then?" Willow replies with a smirk. Her small slam earns a weak smile from Xander, who till now had been utterly taciturn.  
  
"Because I felt that the piece we had to do had conflicting arguments and wasn't a plausible assignment"  
  
"Xander. You wrote a report on a Garfield book"  
  
"Yeah well. "  
  
Jesse smiles as he munches away. Placing the crust on the plate, the only part he doesn't enjoy. He slaps his friend on the arm and grins.  
  
"Don't worry I'm making you look good, I'm getting a F+"  
  
"Thanks" Xander replies woodenly. He feels Willow's eyes on him as he takes another bite. After a short silence he turns to her to ask. "What?"  
  
"You've been Mr. Gloomy all day and I was wondering what's the what. Not that you have to tell me if you don't want to cause if you feel it's none of my business I would totally understand if you just.."  
  
"Willow!" He stopped her ramble. Its okay. I suppose I should tell you now. You'll probably find out next week anyway. I'm moving to Sunnydale."  
  
He looks at them waiting for a response, Jesse smiles widely and slaps him on the arm.  
  
"That's great. We'll get to hang out more."  
  
Willow looks a bit more concerned. "What but? Why? But what about the farm? I mean its great that you'll be so close and all but.?" Willow trails off.  
  
"Well" Xander replies and looks down "My dad's not getting any better and he can't work the farm no more. After his fall last week, we really have no choice."  
  
"Oh Xander I'm sorry" She grabs him in a sideways hug "But I'll be happy that we can see more of each other"  
  
"Yeah me too" He replies and smiles half-heartedly down at her shining face. Looking away his expression grows distant. Willow sees this but says nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8:27 AM September 10, 1996 Sunnydale High, outside the main entrance  
  
Walking between the mazes of cars that fill the high school parking lot, Xander Harris' mind is clouded with mathematic equations and trigonometric identities. He had been up till 3:00 in the morning trying to prepare for his Geometry test. But instead of enhancing his understanding of the mathematical properties taught so "eloquently" by Mr. Zoftenburg, he feels as if he has just confused himself even more. He mumbles to himself. "Lets see. Socataoaca. No it was Sotcata. What now. Sine over Tangent equals. Ahhh. I'm not gonna pass this test." He shakes his head in frustration as he steps up onto the curb.  
  
He is about to ascend the concrete stairs that lead into the main entrance of the school. He rests his hand on the steel railing that divides the stair. "I'll have to talk to Willow. I know she can." The sight before him slams the brakes on all thoughts academic. If the railing hadn't been there to support him he most likely would have performed an extremely acrobatic yet painful swan dive into the sidewalk. Blinking several times to verify he isn't imagining the vision before him, he feels a chill run through him. For what feels like a heavenly eternity, Xander is trapped in that one moment. Time slows. The people around him cease to exist. There is no sound at all. His eyes are glued to the delicate beauty before him. She is the picture of perfection in every way from her golden hair, to her radiantly blue eyes, to her cute little nose. But the thing about her that grabs his heart is the expression on her face. In her eyes he can see a fear that would come with a new school and a new town and maybe something else, but mixed with that fear is determination and pride born of someone who has had to do things they don't want to before. Every ounce of his body wants to take her in his arms and make everything all right. It shakes him to his very soul.  
  
Luckily, she seems too lost in thought with taking in her new surroundings to notice him standing there, gawking. And then in a rush of blonde hair and blue mini skirt she is up the stairs and out of sight. Once she is out of view he begins to breath, and he can again feel his heart beat. But his thoughts hadn't left her. Sighing deeply he is about to continue up the steps when a familiar voice stops him. Turning he sees the bright smile of his favorite redhead as she hops up next to him.  
  
"Willow! You're so very much the person that I wanted to see."  
  
"Oh, really?" She seems to perk at this.  
  
"Yeah. You know, I kinda had a problem with the math."  
  
Her smile falters just slightly "Oh, which part?"  
  
"Actually, the math. Can you help me out today, pleeeease, be my study buddy?"  
  
"Well, what's in it for me?" Walking past him, she begins up the steps. He follows behind quickly matching her pace.  
  
Neither of them notices the steel banister where Xander had placed his hand to keep from falling moments before. Where before it had been smooth and straight, it was now strangely bent with the imprint of Xander's hand.  
  
TBC 


End file.
